ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightshroud Re-Spawned
Story Yami is sitting at the police station, dozing off while he waits. His head droops down and it jerks him awake, him shaking his head and looking around. The police station is bustling, as the police process the arrests from earlier that morning. On a TV in the background, Angela Raines is on. Angela: (On TV) I am reporting from Domino Square, the location of the supposed “Battle of Five Forces.” The Enforcers, Hunters, Arcadia Movement, Police and the Signers all battled here early this morning before sunrise. The battle wasn’t seen or recorded to have proof of the battle, and no one is commenting. The Police are holding a press conference later today to comment on the incident, but are not letting anything leak beforehand. The Enforcers, Hunters and Arcadia Movement members have either been arrested or have escaped. We now wait to hear the real story. I’m Angela Raines, Fox news. Yami: That lady just reported that they know nothing, and she still gets good ratings. Crow: Yami! Crow comes over, Yami standing up, groaning as he does. Yami: Wow. I can’t believe how sore I am. Crow: Your battle with Marik was pretty intense. Come on. Commissioner Viper wants to speak to you. Crow leads Yami into the station, Yami seeing that they had Jack Atlas, Jim Cook, Sayer, Aki, Bruno, Rex, Tania, Greiger and Umbra in holding cells, along with other Enforcers and Hunters. Yami: You guys ready to hold the Arcadia Movement? Crow: Who knows? But if we don’t it’ll cause more chaos than there already is. Crow leads Yami into Viper’s office, where Axel, Mina and Joey are. Joey has an ice pack to his head. Joey: Ugh. I feel like a madman pounded my head in. Yami: Yeah, from the inside. Thanks for not charging him as a member of the Hunters. Viper: Crow told me all about that Diagon incident. There are somethings that most people are not meant to understand. And as we enter the age of equality, that has to be of the mind as well as the body. Yami: Then what’s the plan with Marik? I didn’t see him here. Mina: He was transferred to the hospital, to the mental ward. He’ll be treated by Professor Frank, a leading psychologist. However, he will still be taken to trial. His atrocities, as well as the killing of that one guy… Yami: Mahad. His name was Mahad. And he, he was my friend. Mina: I’m sorry for your loss. He will be put on trial for that murder. With some luck for him, he’ll be found incompetent for trial. Yami: I’ll deliver the news to his sister then. Joey, come on. You’re coming with me. Your sister is anxiously awaiting. Joey smiles, as he follows Yami out. Mina: Is that really alright? I mean, he’s as big a criminal as they are, initiating an incident like that! Axel: It’s also true that we wouldn’t have lasted the day, and that the casualty count would be much higher if he wasn’t there. Mina: But, Viper: No buts. That man could most likely be the most powerful ally we can ever hope for, or the most powerful villain we could ever dread. Crow: He’s not a criminal. Not because he has markers, at least. Yami and Joey arrive at the hospital, where Angela is waiting outside it. Angela: I am here at the Domino Hospital, where the hero Yami, who had been missing since the last sighting of the Signers, is coming up. (She approaches Yami, shoving the microphone in his face.) Tell me, Yami. What exactly happened at the Square this morning? Yami: I lost a friend. You’ll find the rest out at the press conference. Yami and Joey head inside, Angela furious. Joey: Heh. Nice. Yami: They can’t come in here with the camera crews. We’re safe in here. Serenity: Joey! Serenity runs over, hugging Joey. Serenity: Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay! There are so many people that came in on stretchers and in critical condition! Joey: Don’t worry, Serenity. I’m okay. Yami: You may want to let the doctor look at your head, just in case. Serenity: Huh? Did you get hit in the head? Joey: Thanks, Yami. I had been thinking, Serenity, and I know how much you love this town, but, it may be time to move away. Serenity: Move? Joey: We can get out now, and there’s nothing for us here but pain and more gang wars. Yami: If that’s your decision, then I’ll respect it. Good luck with everything. Yami heads upstairs, seeing Luna hugging a conscious Leo, crying as she does. Leo tries comforting her, asking what happened. Yami goes to the psych ward, where Ishizu is outside, looking in to see Marik talking to Professor Frank, who’s wearing a black hat and cover like a college graduate. Yami: How is he? Ishizu: His mind is greatly damaged from that dark creature. And after hearing about Odion, I… Ishizu chokes back a sob, rubbing her eyes. Yami looks conflicted on what to do, but pats her on the shoulder. Ishizu turns away. Ishizu: Odion didn’t make it out of surgery. Marik preventing me from healing him caused him to lose too much blood to be saved. Yami: So, we both lost someone close to us. Yami leaves, finding Aster in a hospital bed, Skurd on his shoulder and Mindy by his side. Yami: Aster. How you holding up? Skurd: Oh, he’ll be fine. My fast reaction to a situation of peril most likely saved his life. Aster: Oh, don’t rub it in! Yami: And Mindy? I thought you’d be back at the Arcadia House. Mindy: I, uh, don’t feel safe there anymore. Joey and Serenity leaving gave me some courage to leave, but it was Aster here offering to let me stay at his place that made my decision final. Yami: Uh, staying at Aster’s? Aster: Yeah. She’s going to be my personal assistant. Handle appointments, schedule events. Things that I don’t want to do. Mindy: (Giggling and blushing) I don’t mind. Yami: (Understandingly) Right. Well, take care. Yami walks off, taking the stairs to the ceiling. Yami: Marik said that the source of his darkness was Nightshroud, or Atticus. I let him escape that evening. But I can’t let that happen again. That darkness, it’s like a parasite. Just when you think you’ve exterminated it, it comes back for more. Besides, Atticus is a friend that I can help. End Scene It is nighttime, as Nightshroud stands on the roof of a warehouse. The clouds hide the light of the almost full moon, strengthening him. Nightshroud: That Marik guy sure knew how to cause chaos.The darkness and hatred of this city grows ever stronger. A lightning blast hits Nightshroud, him swatting it away with a dark wing. On the ground below is Rafael, with his stern expression. Rafael: Hello, Nightshroud. Nightshroud: You know me, but I don’t know you. Kalin pounces at Nightshroud from behind, as Nightshroud spins and spikes him with his wing down at Rafael. Rafael sidesteps, Kalin crashing into the ground. Rafael: We have been sent to recruit your darkness. Nightshroud: Do you serve the Dark One as well? Rafael: Come with us to find out. Nightshroud: I prefer to work alone. Nightshroud flaps his dragon wings, releasing a wind of darkness. Rafael stands his ground while skidding back, while Kalin is blown away, catching himself with his claws. Kalin: Hey! No fair having all the fun! Kalin fires a sonic howl, as Nightshroud leaps over it, using his arm wings to glide down towards them. Stink Hazard rams Nightshroud from the side, him doing log rolls in the air. Nightshroud regains his balance, as Stink Hazard fires streams of mucus from his eyestalks and ports on his hands, sticking to Nightshroud and sticking his arms to his body. Nightshroud falls, though Rafael fires lightning, hitting Nightshroud and freeing him from the mucus. Stink Hazard: Rafael?! Why do you have to interfere with my process?! I almost had the guy! Rafael: Hate to break it to you, but he’s our target now. Rafael shoots lightning at Stink Hazard, who drops to dodge. He then fires streams of water from his eyestalks, drenching Rafael’s body. His towers spark for another attack, when he electrocutes himself. Rafael grimaces, as he drops to his knees. Stink Hazard: That ought to keep him down for a bit. After that, is the mangy mutt. Kalin: Who are you calling mangy?! Kalin charges at Stink Hazard, who shoots mucus as Kalin lunges at him, hitting him and pinning him to the ground. Kalin flails his limbs, them buried from the upper arm and leg, unable to get at the mucus. Stink Hazard: Mangy and stupid. Stink Hazard lands, and reverts. Yami: Oh, don’t tell me I lost him. Nightshroud: You didn’t. Yami turns, Nightshroud hidden in darkness between two warehouses. Nightshroud: I was just waiting to get the jump on you myself. Yami: Not very good at that, then. (He draws two cards) Let’s do Heatblast with Armodrillo, to create! He places the cards on the blades, and slaps the Dueltrix down. Heatdrillo: Heatdrillo! Heatdrillo raises his arms, pumping his jackhammers to shoot fireballs from his hands. Nightshroud swings his arm around, a dark energy wing forming and shielding him from the attack. Nightshroud swings his wing, releasing several dark energy scale blades. Heatdrillo aims his arms at the ground and pumps his jackhammers, releasing streams of fire to propel himself into the air. He focuses the stream into a board, as he rides towards Nightshroud. Heatdrillo goes for a punch, but Nightshroud swings his wing in an arch pattern, striking Heatdrillo before he could make it over. Heatdrillo flips back as he falls, crashing into the ground. Nightshroud: And there it is. End of the line. Nightshroud approaches Heatdrillo, when he releases a wave of fire off his body. This forces Nightshroud back, as Heatdrillo gets up, pumping fire into the ground. Fire waves break through the ground, blazing through Nightshroud. The light from it causes Nightshroud discomfort, though he swings his wings to the ground, a dark wind snuffing the fire out. Heatdrillo charges in and punches Nightshroud, him flipping through the air before regaining composure. Heatdrillo reverts, as Nightshroud laughs. Nightshroud: Come now. Did you really beat Marik like this? Yami: No. I beat him like this. Yami draws two cards, one of them being black. He places the two cards on the blade. Yami: I fuse Darkside with Feedback! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Feedback. Feedback then is covered in darkness, with his one eye now yellow. Dark Feed: Dark Feed. Nightshroud: So you’ve embraced the darkness. Big deal. It still isn’t enough! Nightshroud flaps his wings, a wind of darkness blowing at Dark Feed. Dark Feed moves his antennas into the path, and absorb the entirety of the dark attack. Dark Feed: Actually, it is. You like giving others the gift of darkness? Then give it to me! Dark Feed fires a dark energy blast, Nightshroud dodging. He fires several dark scale blades, which Dark Feed dodges and catches some, absorbing their darkness. He speeds up, running to get directly underneath Nightshroud, and leaps up after him. Nightshroud tries to blow him away with dark wind, but Dark Feed absorbs it as he rises. Dark Feed grabs Nightshroud, him screaming as his darkness is absorbed off. Dark Feed: Goodbye, Nightshroud. I will take Atticus back. Dark Feed lands, holding an unconscious Atticus in his hands. Dark Feed reverts, as he sees that Rafael and Kalin are gone. Yami: Too bad we haven’t seen the last of them. Rafael and Kalin bow to a figure in the shadows of a warehouse. Rafael: We are sorry. Yami appeared, and defeated Nightshroud before we could apprehend him for you. Voice: Quite a shame. He was so far the strongest of you lot. Humans with darkness running through their veins. Kalin: I am way stronger than anything else you could find! Voice: And yet, you were defeated. The figure leans out of the shadows, revealing it to be Bakura. Bakura: No matter. Let us hold steady. See what others absorbed my darkness and will come to me. End Scene Professor Banner and Pharaoh are sitting in a waiting area, as the Police Press Conference is on TV. Viper: (On TV) Fellow citizens. Many of you have heard that last night, a large gang war occurred between the Enforcers, their more radical group the Hunters, the Arcadia Movement and the police. That is true. As of now, a few dozen of them are in police custody, many more are in the hospital, and the rest still on the streets. Thanks to the intervention of the Signers, led by Yami and Aster, casualties were kept to a minimum, with only two confirmed dead so far. I will take questions. Angela: Why haven’t the Signers been arrested?! They are as big a terror group as the rest of the half-breed! Viper: Yami is the reason that there were so few casualties. The Signers fought on our side, and until their actions cause distinguishable harm to those of the city, they will be treated as allies. Carly: Uh, what caused this event? Viper: The Hunters, having split off from the Enforcers, wanted to prove their worth and determination by bombing Domino Academy. This forced a meet between the two factions, them both intending to finish the other off. My detectives found this out and delivered the info to me. The Arcadia Movement found this an ideal time to wipe out all their enemies. Angela: So the half-breed are vicious monsters, going to kill you all! Viper: This battle had far more humans than hybrids. If anything, we have to worry more about humans killing humans than hybrids killing humans. Banner: To think, this world can take such an event. Attendant: Professor Banner? Mr. Kaiba will see you now. Professor Banner picks Pharaoh up, and heads into the room. Noah and Roman are waiting, as they lead him to the elevator. Noah: Thank you for your time, Professor Banner. I understand that you are an alchemist expert, and currently needing a job. Banner: Well, I do prefer teaching more. But if you are willing to hire me, how can I refuse at the moment? Roman: Good to hear you’re onboard. We need one of your background to help us study a subject. Banner: And what’s that? They arrive in the laboratory, where Banner sees Camula in restraints, heavily bound to a slab. She no longer tries to break free, being unable to move. Noah: I want you to examine this hybrid, and find out the key to her immortality. She is apparently thousands of years old. I want to know if it her alien DNA, or something we can take and replicate. You will work with Dr. Goodwin here. Banner: Oh, uh, sure. Roman: Welcome aboard. Now, let’s get busy. Characters * Yami * Crow * Angela Raines * Commission Viper * Sergeant Mina * Axel * Joey * Serenity * Luna (cameo) * Leo (cameo) * Marik (cameo) * Professor Frank * Ishizu Ishtar * Aster Phoenix * Skurd * Mindy * Professor Banner * Noah Kaiba * Roman Goodwin * Carly Arrested Characters * Jack Atlas * Jim Cook * Sayer * Aki * Bruno * Rex * Tania * Greiger * Umbra Villains * Nightshroud (reverted to Atticus) * Raphael * Kalin * Bakura * Camula Aliens Used * Stink Hazard * Heatdrillo * Dark Feed (first appearance) Trivia * It's revealed that Odion passed away from his injuries. * The Battle of Five Forces is under heavy speculation, as there is no witness or video proof that it happened. * Angela Raines' first report is to symbolize how the media often makes a report on an incident currently in development, and doesn't have any real information and they just fill time by watching the event or talking to strangers. * This episode reveals what happened to the surviving members of Doma. * Professor Banner now works for Noah and Roman Goodwin, to study Camula. * Bakura is revealed to have returned. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Shadow Rider Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Paradius Arc